Animatronics
FNaF = The animatronics are bipedal robots and the main antagonists of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. In the first game, the animatronics consist of the titular Freddy Fazbear, as well as Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and additionally, the mysterious Golden Freddy. In the second game, they consist of the previous aforementioned incarnations in a damaged state (Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Withered Foxy) as well as their "updated" versions: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle along with two new characters: Balloon Boy and The Puppet. In the third game, there is only one true animatronic capable of killing the player: a yellowish-green, deteriorated, rabbit-like animatronic named Springtrap, who is an arrived incarnation of Purple Guy after his gruesome death by springlock failures seen in the end-of-night minigame after Night 5. Some of the animatronics from the previous titles also make appearances as visions of the older characters, and are known as phantoms: Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom BB, and Phantom Puppet. They are only capable of jumpscaring the player, but this can still prove to be a major obstacle in the player's progress. In the fourth game, the original four animatronics do not return, however their nightmarish and more mangled counterparts appear, and are referred to as Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy. Additionally, the game introduces a plushie of Springtrap (known as Plushtrap), along with two new animatronics, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare, the latter replacing the former on Nights 7 and 8. In the Halloween Edition, three new nightmare animatronics were added replacing some of the original nightmare animatronics, including Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Balloon Boy, and Nightmarionne, as well as a retextured Nightmare Bonnie known as Jack-o-Bonnie and a retextured Nightmare Chica known as Jack-o-Chica, with her cupcake being replaced by a jack-o'-lantern. However, these nightmares from the Halloween update are non-canon while Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only exception. In the fifth game, the newer, "upgraded" animatronics take the original cast's place. These newer animatronics include Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy and his Bon-Bon, Funtime Foxy, Bidybabs, and Minireenas. An animatronic made out of all animatronics' endoskeletons, Ennard, made its debut on Night 5. Two minor animatronics, Yenndo and Lolbit, briefly appear in the game as forms of hallucinations. With all animatronics' appearance (except Circus Baby and Ennard) in Custom Night, the said night also include two animatronics Bonnet and Electrobab that both do not appear in the main game. In the sixth game, a group of animatronics from the previous installments return in heavily damaged forms, consisting of Molten Freddy, Scrap Baby, William Afton, and the mysterious Lefty. These characters appear completely different and are essential for achieving the Completion Ending. The original four don't return; in their places are the newly-built Rockstar animatronics, which includes Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Chica, and Rockstar Foxy. There is also a set of new animatronics introduced as well, such as the Mediocre Melodies (Mr. Hippo, Happy Frog, Pigpatch, Nedd Bear, and Orville Elephant) and Trash and the Gang. Furthermore, it is revealed that some animatronics were found in the "Rare Finds Auction" location: Funtime Chica, Music Man, and El Chip. Mechanics The game's developer, Scott Cawthon, has stated that there is a secret reason for the animatronics' homicidal tendencies that may involve paranormal activity. He has confirmed that the pizzeria is haunted by what is implied to be the ghosts of the victims of The Missing Children Incident. As a result, the screeches of the other animatronics upon killing the player are often theorized to be the terrified screams of said children who were murdered and presumably stuffed into the animatronic suits. Five Nights at Freddy's In the first game, the animatronics wander about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after-hours in a "free-roaming mode" (due to their servos locking up if they stay in place for too long) and sometimes coming after the protagonist Mike Schmidt. This is confirmed by the Phone Guy during his call on Night 1. Because the security guard is at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after business hours, the animatronics won't recognize him as a human; rather, they will think that the player is simply an endoskeleton without a costume on. As this is against the rules at the establishment, they will attempt to forcefully stuff the player into an animatronic suit (despite this, the animatronics often pass by the endoskeleton Backstage and make no attempt to stuff it inside a suit, which may simply be an oversight). Unfortunately, there is no room for a human to stay alive inside the suits as they are filled with crossbeams, wires, animatronic machinery, and other structural pieces, especially around the facial area. The only parts of the human body that would ever be seen again are the eyeballs and the teeth which pop out of the front of the suit's mask. This ends up killing the player as seen on the Game Over screen in the first game. Trivia *Scott has confirmed in a Q&A that he planned to add other characters in the first game, and that some characters did not make the cut. However, he said that the scrapped animatronics would return in the second game. **These animatronics were presumably BB and the Puppet, due to them being the only animatronics from the second game who are not remakes of the old animatronics. **Although, Scott commented in his interview during the Five Nights at Freddy's 4th anniversary that the wolf and beaver animatronic (originally meant to be the main antagonist rather than Freddy) are scrapped animatronics. The beaver animatronic is recycled for El Chip while the wolf animatronic makes his debut in The Twisted Ones novel as Twisted Wolf while making a cameo in one of the Ultimate Custom Night cutscenes. *In the mobile version of the game, the animatronics are much more aggressive than the PC version; Chica and Bonnie stay at the doorways for longer and react a lot more quickly than normal, and Foxy is more easily triggered. This could be for balancing purposes as the nights are shorter on the mobile version. *With the exception of the power going out, there is a glitch with the animatronics which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to play in its entirety instead of it being cut off, thus revealing it to possibly be the scream of a child. *The animatronics in the franchise seem to be different in design from real-life animatronics in a number of ways. This can be assumed to be done to make the game's events possible, however, there are many aesthetic difference that would not need to be changed in order to make maintain the game's possible reality. **While the animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's series are clearly capable of walking, real-life animatronics would not be able to do this (even if they were haunted). This is because animatronics are controlled by additional mechanics that are installed into the floor. Since these extensions are part of the endoskeleton, Freddy and the others would have to dismantle themselves in order to leave the stage. **Actual Chuck E. Cheese's animatronics are not given any articulation below the hips in order to give them stability. The in-game animatronics have articulated knees, thighs, and ankles, which would make no sense from an engineering perspective. **Animatronics, by definition, are only supposed to perform specific actions. While the animatronics at Freddy's do use preset routes and positions, their movements are randomized and are implied to have some level of autonomy. **The animatronics' servos locking up from being stationary for too long makes little sense due to the way the servomotors function. They will more likely lock up due to jamming or loosen from overuse. **As a rule, animatronics are very fragile and the slightest resistance to a motor could seriously damage one. This is why patrons of Disney World, Chuck E. Cheese's, etc. are told to stay away from animatronics. In real life, it would be practically impossible for Freddy and the other animatronics to stuff a person into an animatronic suit unless that person did not struggle at all. Even then, the weight of the person and the amount of force it would take to stuff someone in a suit would be too much for an animatronic to bear. **Freddy Fazbear's hat appears to be detachable. This would be near impossible in real life as it could slide off with the slightest movement. It is possible that the hat is attached by magnets and only falls off when enough force is applied, though this is unlikely due to it being detached in Parts/Service. * When comparing the pictures of Bonnie and Chica in the Dining Area together, Chica seems to be much larger than Bonnie. This was presumably unintentional on Scott Cawthon's part. *There is a glitch in Five Nights at Freddy's that allows one animatronic and Freddy to both attack. The player must let both Freddy and another animatronic into the Office. If the player holds up the Monitor for a while, sometimes they will disappear and Freddy will appear in their place when the first animatronic attacks, as seen in this video. *In the first game, the order in which the animatronics become threats to the player is alphabetical: first Bonnie, then Chica, then Foxy, and, finally, Freddy. *All of the original animatronics' names (Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy) have the first syllable accented. *Despite the significance of the phantom animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, they are all absent from the "Thank you!" teaser on Scott's website. **The same is also true for the shadow animatronics, who played a large role in the third game's minigames. *Starting from September 9 to September 21, 2015, each animatronics' appearance (except for Golden Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's 2 appearance who disappeared on September 19) from the "Thank You!" image have changed into smaller and more cartoonish looks, hinting the spin-off game of the series titled FNaF World which was released in January 23, 2016. **Furthermore, more characters are added to the image every day, including the smaller version of Fredbear, JJ, another smaller endoskeleton with green eyes (Endoplush), Funtime Foxy (an undamaged version of Mangle), Shadow Bonnie (given the name, RWQFSFASXC instead), Spring Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, the crying child's ghost from minigames of the second and third game, three paper plate dolls (Paperpals), and total six phantoms from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Nightmare animatronics' designs in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 are very similar to the Viruses (especially Ger Garun) from one of Scott Cawthon's previous games, The Desolate Hope. * The animatronics were made by "Fazbear Intertainment" (excluding animatronics from Sister Location), but according to novel series, the original four animatronics (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy) were made by Henry Emily. ** Despite this it doesn not say that Golden Freddy was made by Henry. ** Twisted and Funtime animatronics were created by "Afton Robotics LLC". *While all animatronics have a set gender (as Scott confirmed in an email), the gender of the character Mangle appears to be completely unknown. Phone Guy refers to it using male pronouns, yet it is seen in the "Ladies Night" preset. Its gender is currently still highly disputed. **On September 17, 2015, Scott "announced" on a steam post about Mangle's true gender: :"OK. People have been asking me about Mangle's gender for almost a year now, and I think it's time that I finally answer the burning question about whether Mangle is a boy or a girl, so that this community can finally put the matter behind them. The answer is- Yes." *Currently, it is unknown why Scott Cawthon won't fully reveal Mangle's gender, as it doesn't affect much on gameplay or lore. |-|FNaF 2 = Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the original animatronics' pre-rebuilt generations aren't left on a free-roaming mode at night. Instead, during their construction, the robots were never given a proper night mode, so, at night, when they don't hear noise, they think they're in the wrong room. They then try to find the nearest source of noise in an attempt to find a room with potential customers - in this case, the Office, where either Jeremy Fitzgerald or Fritz Smith reside, depending on the night. However, similar to the first game, upon sighting a person after-hours, the old animatronics will assume the person is an endoskeleton without a suit on. Thus, they will attempt to forcefully stuff them into an animatronic suit, killing them in the process. In the second game, the new "toy" animatronics are supposedly connected to a criminal database enabling them to identify dangerous individuals in the restaurant and protect their valued customers if necessary. As the week goes on, this coding appears to drastically malfunction as Phone Guy informs the player of the animatronics merely staring at adult patrons regardless of their hostility. The toy animatronics are also potentially hostile to their identified criminal targets as Phone Guy advises the player to avoid eye contact with them for their own safety. Their predecessors, meanwhile, have been recycled for parts for the toy versions and are stored in Parts/Service. Despite being decommissioned, they remain majorly active. |-|FNaF 3 = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 In the third game, there is a major difference in how the mechanics inside of the animatronics work. As stated by Phone Guy in his phone calls throughout the week, two animatronics (one being Springtrap, the other being Fredbear as revealed in Five Nights at Freddy's 4) were designed to be different than the others - instead of functioning only as robots, they were made so that the mechanical parts inside of them could be tightly compressed against the inner walls of the suit, using spring locks to hold them in place. This would allow somebody to enter the suit and wear it. However, the person inside of the suit would need to take extreme caution, as any sudden movement, touching the springlocks, or even breathing on them too much could cause them to loosen or malfunction, and all the mechanical parts would rapidly shift back into place, and anybody inside the suit would likely be severely injured or killed. Ultimately, as seen in the minigame at the end of Night 5, this is what led to the death of Purple Guy. When he was cornered by the spirits of the five murdered children, he attempted to flee and hide inside of the Springtrap suit. Although this plan initially appeared successful, the mechanical parts shifted back into place, killing him, although there are several theories as to what caused the Springlock suit to malfunction. In addition to the different endoskeleton variety, the third game also shares a function from the second game, in that the animatronics are programmed to move towards any sounds they detect (for, as Phone Guy states in Night 2, "An easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are"). Because of this, the player is able to use the attraction's audio devices to lure Springtrap throughout the halls of the building, thus keeping him away from the player. |-|FNaF 4 = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 In the fourth game, it is slightly speculative onto how the nightmare animatronics - including Plushtrap - came to be. Their behavior appears to be somewhat detached from reality, often teleporting into the room and zipping off the bed in a speed too fast for a normal living thing to master. It is believed that the nightmare animatronics are only a figment of the protagonist's imagination, just like Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's is believed to be as well. It is unknown if this is the case with Plushtrap, as he only makes an appearance in his own special minigame. It is shown throughout the week that the crying child who they play as has an irregular attachment to the animatronics, even calling them his "friends" on Night 1's minigame. On Night 3's minigame, multiple plushies of the animatronics (including Plushtrap, who is described as a "finger trap" by a young girl's father) are seen next to kids in the outdoors. Multiple costume heads are shown backstage in Night 2's minigame in the backstage area. Not to mention, there is an easter egg that depicts Purple Guy placing an animatronic head onto the head of another man already wearing the animatronic's body, possibly showing the suit he is wearing is a Springlock suit described in the third game. On Night 5 during a minigame, it was shown that the Bite of '83 occurred during a birthday party, with Fredbear being responsible for the bite due to a malfunction in his jaw. It was also shown that the child was forced into the mouth of Fredbear by his older brother attempting to scare him. Because of this, Fredbear's jaw clamped down on the child's head, causing severe damage. |-|FNaF: SL = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location introduces 8 new animatronics: Funtime Freddy (With Bon Bon), Circus Baby (with Bidybabs), Ballora (with Minireenas), Funtime Foxy, Ennard also Yenndo and Lolbit as easter eggs. With the custom night update some new animatronics were added which were Bonnet, Minireena 2 and Electrobab. |-|FFPS = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator has a variety of animatronics, with four of them capable of killing the player during the shift: Scrap Baby, William Afton, Molten Freddy, and Lefty. The remaining animatronics can only be bought and placed into the player's pizzeria. These animatronics include Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Foxy, Orville, Happy Frog, Mr. Hippo, Pigpatch, and Music Man. |-|UCN = A set of sixty-one characters from across the entire franchise have been included in Ultimate Custom Night as threats to the player. *'Freddy Fazbear': He approaches from the left hall, emerging from the darkness and progressing in stages toward the door. Keep track of him on the monitor and shut the door when he is standing in the doorway to turn him away. He moves faster as the building gets warmer, so the player needs to keep him at a cool 60 degrees whenever possible. *'Bonnie': Poor Bonnie has been forced to share a cramped stage with another animatronic, Foxy, and he's pretty upset about it. These two will take turns looking out from the curtain, but whereas Foxy will hide himself when viewed on camera, Bonnie will do the opposite, and become more agitated. If Bonnie is looking out from the curtain when the player views Pirate's Cove, he will take the opportunity to flash his blinding eyes and scramble the cameras, all of them, for a significant amount of time. Needless to say, losing the ability to use the cameras for this long will most likely be a death sentence. The only way to tell who is actively looking out from Pirate's Cove is to observe a tiny figurine on your desk. This figurine will change from Foxy to Bonnie depending on who is active in Pirate's Cove. Not paying attention to this detail and thereby looking (or not looking) at Pirate's Cove at the wrong time can cost the player's run. *'Chica': She hangs out in the kitchen, being generally clumsy and knocking over lots of pots and pans. In Custom Night, the kitchen is also where the music box happens to be, and while Chica doesn't care if the music box is wound up or not, she can grow tired of the music selection playing. As long as the player hears the pots and pans, Chica is content. If she stops making noise, however, then she has grown tired of the song, and the player only has a short amount of time to change it. Don't get too eager to change music selections, though, because if the music gets changed while Chica is happy, then she will leave the kitchen to come get the player. Once she leaves the kitchen, there is no way to make her go back. She is also soothed by the Global Music Box. *'Foxy': He inhabits Pirate's Cove along with Bonnie, and while the player shouldn't view Pirate's Cove when Bonnie is active, it's a necessity when Foxy is. Foxy will gradually make his exit if the player doesn't check on him regularly, and once he's out, there's no way to make him go back. He also has a new trick up his sleeve to get into the office: he gets in piece by piece. He will find any vulnerability in the office and slip in chunks of himself (arms, legs, head, torso) through any open vent or open door, until all of his fragments are inside. Once there, he will wait for the player to pull up the monitor before putting himself back together and jumpscaring the player. *'Toy Freddy': Relax, Toy Freddy is retired. He sits in the Parts and Service room playing video games on his big-screen TV. What game is he playing? Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, of course. The problem is that Toy Freddy has never been very good at video games, and if he loses his game, he will probably blame the player for it. Check the Parts and Service cam to see how he's doing. In Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, there are three ways into the office and only one door can be closed at a time. Click the cams on Toy Freddy's monitor, then be sure that the appropriate door is closed to prevent Mr. Hugs from getting into his office. If the player checks on Toy Freddy and sees GAME OVER on his screen, that means that Mr. Hugs has already jumpscared him, and now Toy Freddy is on his way to jumpscare the player. Once Toy Freddy has been jumpscared, there will be no way to calm him down, and the player has no way of saving themselves. *'Toy Bonnie': He sneaks in through a trapdoor to the player's right. There is no way to prevent him from entering the player's office. The only defense against him is to put on the Freddy Fazbear Head to fool him. Looking directly at him will increase the effectiveness of the mask, causing him to leave a little faster. *'Toy Chica': She sneaks in through a trapdoor to the player's left, and just like Toy Bonnie, there is no way to prevent her from getting into the room. The player's only defense is to put on the Freddy Fazbear head to fool her. Toy Chica is faster than Toy Bonnie and will invade the office more often; however, she is easier to fool with the mask, especially when looking directly at her. *'Mangle': Mangle makes his way through the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, once he reaches the vent to the player's office, he will never leave, and will enter the player's office the moment the vent door opens. The only way to stop her is to use the vent snare, which can only be active in one place at a time, forcing the player to keep track of Mangle's location in the vents to ensure that the correct vent snare is active. Once in the player's office, Mangle will hang from the ceiling, creating audio disturbances, before eventually dropping down to jumpscare the player. *'BB:' He will try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating he is gone. If BB slips in, he will temporarily make a nuisance of himself, disabling your flashlight until he leaves. *'JJ:' She will also try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating she is gone. If JJ slips in, she will disable all door controls until she leaves. *'Withered Chica': She is the last of the five vent-crawlers. Withered Chica can be blocked by the vent snare as well as the vent door. Unlike Ennard and the others, she gives no audio cue when she is at the door, meaning the player needs to track her position using the vent radar. If she reaches the vent door, she will become stuck in it, preventing the player from closing it for the rest of the night. While her girth prevents Ennard, Molten Freddy, and Springtrap from passing, Mangle can still get through. While this may seem like a strategic advantage, keep in mind that Withered Chica may eventually wiggle free and jumpscare the player. *'Withered Bonnie': He slips in through the trapdoor while the player is viewing the monitor. The audio and visual distortions he causes will alert the player to his presence. The player only has a short amount of time to put on the mask to ward him off, or Withered Bonnie will jumpscare them. *'Marionette:' If you neglect its music box then it will break free of its prison. Once out, it can't be put back inside, and your ventilation system will drain much faster than it did before, causing blackouts and eventually a game over. *'Golden Freddy:' When he appears after lowering your tablet, pull it back up quickly or put on your freddy mask to get rid of him! Staring at him for too long will end your run with an unpleasant surprise! *'Springtrap': He climbs around in the vent system, making his way toward the vent opening embedded in the wall in front of the player. Track him by watching the vent monitor. He moves silently, so don't bother listening for him. When he is poised to attack, you will see his face looking back at you from the vent. Close the vent door on him to send him away. *'Phantom Mangle': Will appear at random in the player's viewing monitor. Close the monitor or switch viewing modes to make it disappear. If left onscreen for too long, Phantom Mangle will invade the player's office temporarily, causing audio distractions and increasing the player's noise meter, which can trigger the sound-sensitive animatronics. *'Phantom Freddy:' He will slowly materialize in your office, fading-in from nothing. Shining your flashlight at him is the only way to make him disappear again. If he fully materializes, he will jumpscare you and cause you to black-out temporarily. If any office-stalled animatronics are attack-ready when this happens, they will end your night. *'Phantom BB': He will appear on the player's viewing monitor at random. Quickly change cameras or close the monitor to avoid his jumpscare. Getting jumpscared by Phantom BB will cause the player to black-out temporarily.Like Phantom Freddy, Phantom BB will cause anyone waiting outside the doors to end your run. *'Nightmare Freddy': While the player isn't looking, mini-Freddies (Freddles) will accumulate on the player's desk and around the office. Shine the flashlight to scare them away. If the player lets too many of them gather together, then Nightmare Freddy will be summoned, ending the run with a jumpscare. *'Nightmare Bonnie', Nightmare Mangle, and Circus Baby: They will all approach from the right hall, but each of them will only attack once per night, and they change their order of attack each night so that the player won't know who to expect first. They completely disregard the right door and will enter regardless if ti's closed or not. The only way to stop them is to purchase their plushies from the Prize Corner. The Prize Corner has only three plush toys available to buy: Bonnie, Mangle, and Baby, and the player's funds will be very limited, so it's important to buy the characters in the order that they appear in the hall. The player must use Faz-Coins to purchase the plush toys, and there are two ways to accumulate them throughout the night. One way is to block the attacks of other animatronics. Each successful block earns one Faz-Coin. The other way to earn coins is to find them on the cams and scan the mouse cursor over them to collect them. Increasing the difficulty of these characters will increase the price of their plush toys. However, all 3 of them can be CAM stalled if the monitor is kept on CAM 02. *'Nightmare Fredbear & Nightmare:' This tag-team duo are invisible to the cameras and can only be seen when they reach your doorways (Fredbear takes left, Nightmare takes right), and even then only their eyes are visible. Close the doors on their faces to send them back into the darkness! *'Jack-O-Chica': She appears at both the player's left and right doors at the same time when the office is above 100 degrees (Although she can rarely appear when at 99). Closing either door by itself will have no effect on her. Cool down the office, and once it is bellow 100 degrees, close both doors simultaneously to cause her to disappear. Keeping the office cool will prevent her from appearing. *'Nightmarionne:' His presence moves randomly to different locations in your office as you play, and begins to reappear when your mouse cursor moves over him. Be quick to avoid the area of the office that he occupies, or your run will end with a jumpscare! *'Nightmare Balloon Boy': He sits in the player's office throughout the night, usually slouched over. When slouched, be careful not to shine light on him. If he is standing, however, shine light to return him to his sitting position, otherwise he will attack when the player puts up his monitor. *'Old Man Consequences:' "Better catch a fish." His mechanic was later revealed in the game trailer. (Press C to catch the fish right on the cross. Or else he will disable your monitor temporarily) *'Ballora': She will approach from either the left or right hall, disabling all of the camera feeds as she approaches. The player will have to rely on the sound of her music to determine which side she's approaching from, and close the correct door before she reaches the player. Close the door in time and she will retreat into the darkness. *'Funtime Foxy': He hides behind his curtain, waiting for the show to begin. Check his stage and read the sign to see when the showtime is; it will always be on the hour, but the hour will be random. For instance, showtime may be 1 am, 2 am, 3 am, etc.. Remember that time, because "showtime" is the exact moment that the player gets jumpscared. There is only one way to prevent showtime, and that's by viewing his stage the moment the hour changes. If the player is watching him on camera when showtime arrives, then the show will be delayed by several hours (and the sign will change as well). Each hour in-game lasts exactly 45 seconds, and there is a timer visible while playing; use this to calculate exactly when the player needs to be viewing Funtime Foxy's curtain to ensure that showtime never happens. *'Ennard': He also climbs in the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, he is difficult to track, appearing only briefly here and there when moving. He can't be seen in the vent opening, but gives himself away by making a squeaking metal sound before attacking. Close the vent door on him to send him away. *'Trash and the Gang': Trash and the Gang pulls double duty. First, No. 1 Crate will appear at the bottom of the player's screen while looking at the Office. He will call to the player in a whisper, saying things like he wants to tell them a secret. After some time, he will jumpscare the player, occasionally joined by Bucket Bob. Other than distracting the player, this has no bearing on anything else. Second, Mr. Can-Do will occasionally appear on a camera's view, blocking roughly 80% of the screen. (This also includes CAM 04 which has no camera feed.) It should also be noted that Mr. Hugs is present on every night on CAM 02 and will not move from that spot or affect gameplay in any way. Pan Stan makes no appearance in the game. *'Helpy:' He will appear on your desk at random when closing your tablet. Get rid of him quick by clicking on him or he'll get up-close and personal with an airhorn! If ignored for long enough, he can airhorn you out of the cameras. *'Happy Frog': She climbs around in the overhead duct system, making her way toward the hoses that drop into the player's office. Use the audio lure to hold her in place. She is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure, but is immune to the effects of the heater. *'Mr. Hippo': He climbs around in the overhead duct system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the player's office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Happy Frog. *'Pigpatch': He climbs around in the overhead duct system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the player's office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Mr. Hippo. *'Nedd Bear': He climbs around in the overhead duct system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the player's office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 50% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Pigpatch. *'Orville Elephant': He climbs around in the overhead duct system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the player's office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 10% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Nedd Bear. *'Rockstar Freddy': He will stand in the office the entire night, and on occasion will activate, demanding a payment of five Faz-Coins. If the player pays him, he will return to sleep-mode. Fail to pay him in a timely fashion, however, and the player's run will end with an angry Rockstar Freddy in the player's face. The problem is that Faz-Coins might be scarce, especially if the player has other Faz-Coin demanding animatronics in the halls. Thankfully, there is another option at the player's disposal. If the player is running short on Faz-Coins, or just would prefer not to spend them here, just crank up the heat for a few seconds. This will cause Rockstar Freddy to malfunction and eventually think that payment has been made. The amount of time required to cause Rockstar Freddy to malfunction is random, however. *'Rockstar Bonnie': He will occasionally appear in the office and is conspicuously missing his guitar. In fact, the only way to appease him is to locate his guitar on the camera system and double click on it. Fail to do this in a timely fashion and the player will lower their monitor only to be greeted with a jumpscare. This guitar always appears on CAM 01, CAM 02, CAM 06 or CAM 08 in the lower left corners. *'Rockstar Chica': She stands outside the office, waiting for her chance to jumpscare the player (she can approach from either side). Closing the doors will not cause her to leave. To make her leave, the player must double-click the "wet floor" sign to place it in front of the door that she is standing at. This will discourage her from entering (she will be afraid of slipping), and make her go away. *'Rockstar Foxy': His parrot will occasionally fly through the office, and if the player is able to click on it before it gets away, then Rockstar Foxy will appear in the office. While the other Foxy counterparts are here only to torment the player, Rockstar Foxy isn't quite as hostile. In fact, he will probably offer a few interesting boosts to help the player get through the night, such as increasing the power meter, restoring the temperature to a cool 60 degrees, or soundproofing the office for five seconds. However, choosing to summon Rockstar Foxy isn't without risk. If the player catches him in a bad mood, he may just greet the player with a jumpscare and end the night preemptively. The parrot has the largest chance to show up at Lvl.0, while there's still a small chance to get jumpscared by Lvl.0 Rockstar Foxy. As the level become higher, the player has less chance to meet the parrot, and more chance to get jumpscared after summoning Rockstar Foxy. *'Music Man': He is behind the player, always, and he is sound activated. If the player continues to make a lot of noise, he will slowly become more active, crashing his cymbals together faster and faster, finally ending the player's run with a startling face-to-face jumpscare. *'El Chip': El Chip is just a cameo mascot when he appears at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His real passion lies in authentic Mexican cuisine. He isn't here to jumpscare the player, but he may interrupt the night with some jarringly colorful advertisements for El Chip's Fiesta Buffet. Click "Skip" or press ENTER to get rid of the invasive advertisements before the player loses control of what's going on in the office! *'Funtime Chica': She isn't here to ruin the player's day, she just wants her moment in the spotlight. She will occasionally appear on screen as though posing for the red carpet, accompanied by camera flashes which may cause some disorientation. The player will need to learn to maneuver around the office despite these disorienting effects, otherwise someone else may take advantage of the player's confusion and crash the party. *'Molten Freddy': He also climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way toward the player. The player can track him on the vent monitor, and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. Close the vent door on him to send him away. *'Scrap Baby': Once per night, she will appear on the other side of the player's desk, slouched over and appearing to be decommissioned. There will be a shock panel sitting next to her. The player can shock her at any time by clicking on this button, but it will drain 1% of your power each time you do so, and it will have no effect until she is poised to attack. The player must refrain from pushing the button until the player notices that she has moved. Shocking her at this stage will cause her to leave the office and not return. If the player fails to notice that she has moved and bring up the monitor again, the player will have nothing but a jumpscare to look forward to. *'William Afton (AKA Scraptrap)': Afton has the distinction of having the simplest mechanic in the game, but also possibly the scariest. He will only attack once per night, and there will be no way of knowing in advance when this attack will happen, or if it will happen at all. He will always attack from the vent on the right wall, and when he does, there will be a violent clamoring sound in the vent and the lights will flicker. When this happens, the player will have only a fraction of a second to close the vent door or the run will end with Afton screaming in the player's face. *'Lefty': He sits in the closet off of the left hallway. He becomes more and more agitated if the office becomes too noisy or too hot. This state of agitation increases slowly, and will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring the player. Lowering the noise won't reverse the effects, nor will reducing the temperature, and doors won't prevent Lefty from getting to the player. The only way to ease his temperament is to switch on the Global Music Box (which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained). *'Phone Guy': He will call at random into the office, and the player will only have a brief amount of time to mute his call. If the call is not muted in time, the player will be forced to listen to the whole phone call, which will aggravate any animatronic that is sensitive to the noise level. Also, the mute button will appear in unpredictable locations. *'Dee Dee:' Dee Dee can appear at random and either increase the difficulty of a character or add a new character to the night, set to an unknown difficulty, including any of the ones listed below that are not already on the character select screen. When playing in 50/20 mode, instead of Dee Dee, a new animatronic called XOR will appear regardless of whether or not Dee Dee Repel is active. She is black and white, eyeless, and glitching around the office accompanied with garbled audio playing before calling her entire roster one after another in the order of Shadow Bonnie, Plushtrap, Nightmare Chica, Bonnet, Minireenas and Lolbit. She also can very rarely appear in normal play. The following threats can only be added to the night by Dee Dee: **'Shadow Bonnie:' Once activated, he will make the office go black for about twenty seconds. You will not be able to see the doors, meaning you will have to keep track of what is open and closed through other means. This can only happen once per night. **'Plushtrap:' He will appear on CAM06 and sit in his chair. Get rid of him by simply staring at CAM 06, and he will disappear after a couple of seconds, never coming back. If the player doesn't scare him out of his chair fast enough, he will jumpscare the player. **'Nightmare Chica:' Jaws will begin to close on the player's screen. If the player does not promptly turn on the power A/C before the jaws close, she will jumpscare the player. The further down the jaws are, the longer they take to disappear. **'Bonnet:' Like in the previous game, she will walk across the office and must be stopped by clicking on her nose. **'Minireena:' When summoned, several Minireenas will appear and block the player's view. Unlike in the previous game, the effect is temporary and the Minireenas will leave after a short time, usually about an in-game hour (45 seconds). **'Lolbit:' When summoned, Lolbit's face will appear on the screen with the words "PLEASE STAND BY", blocking the player's view, preventing them from using the cameras or doors, and adding about 3 bars to the noise meter. The player must type L-O-L on their keyboard to make it disappear. *'Fredbear:' Should a player set the night to only have Golden Freddy at 1 difficulty, then upon using the Death Coin on Golden Freddy, Fredbear will jumpscare the player and end the night. This cannot occur, however, if Dee Dee appears during the night. |-|FNaF Help Wanted= More Coming soon... The Animatronics Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, the Puppet, Springtrap, Nightmarionne, Plushtrap, Baby, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Helpy are set to appear in the upcoming game. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Freddy's 527.png|Freddy Fazbear 528.png|Bonnie Chica.png|Chica 536.png|Foxy YellowBear.png|Golden Freddy Backstage nocamera.jpg|Endo 01 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Freddy_Icon.png|Withered Freddy (Freddy's pre-rebuilt incarnation) Bonnie Icon.png|Withered Bonnie (Bonnie's pre-rebuilt incarnation) Chica Icon.png|Withered Chica (Chica's pre-rebuilt incarnation) Foxy Icon.png|Withered Foxy (Foxy's pre-rebuilt incarnation) GF Icon.png|Golden Freddy's withered form TF Icon.png|Toy Freddy TB Icon.png|Toy Bonnie TC Icon.png|Toy Chica Mangle Icon.png|Mangle BB Icon.png|Balloon Boy ThePuppetFullBody.png|The Puppet Transparent endoskeleton.png|Endo 02 Shadow freddy bright.png|Shadow Freddy|link=Shadow Freddy 518.png|Shadow Bonnie Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Extra_Springtrap_1.png|Springtrap (An incarnation of William Afton and the only true animatronic) Extra_BB.png|Phantom BB Extra Chica.png|Phantom Chica Extra_Foxy.png|Phantom Foxy Extra_Freddy.png|Phantom Freddy Extra_Puppet.png|Phantom Puppet Phantom_Mangle_Head.png|Phantom Mangle FNAF3GoldenFreddy.png|Possible Golden/Shadow Freddy|link=Shadow Freddy Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare_Bonnie.png|Nightmare Bonnie Jack-O-Bonne.png|Jack-O-Bonnie (A Halloween Edition of Nightmare Bonnie) Nightmare_Chica.png|Nightmare Chica Jack-O-Chica.png|Jack-O-Chica (A Halloween Edition of Nightmare Chica) Nightmare_Foxy.png|Nightmare Foxy Nightmare_Freddy.png|Nightmare Freddy Nightmare_Fredbear.png|Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare_animatronic.png|Nightmare Plushtrap_extras.png|Plushtrap NightmareBB.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy NightmareMangle.png|Nightmare Mangle Nightmarrionette.png|Nightmarionne Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location FNAFSL_Baby_and_Bidybab_Models.png|Circus Baby Bidybabs FNAFSL_Ballora_and_Minireena_Models.png|Ballora Minireenas FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_and_Bonnie_Hand_Puppet_Models.png|Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Model.png|Funtime Foxy FNAFSL_Ennard_Model.png|Ennard, the mixture of all animatronic endoskeletons Bidybabimage.png|Bidybab Yenndoimage.png|Yenndo ElectrobabImage.png|Electrobab LolbitImage.png|Lolbit BonnetImage.png|Bonnet Minireena.png|Minireena Minireena2Image.png|Ditto Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Baby2ndsalvage.png|Scrap Baby (Circus Baby's second incarnation) Moltenfreddysalvage.png|Molten Freddy Springtrapsalvage.png|Afton / Scraptrap (William Afton's second incarnation after Springtrap) Leftysalvage.png|Lefty FFPS_Rockstar_Freddy_Model.png|Rockstar Freddy FFPS_Rockstar_Bonnie_Model.png|Rockstar Bonnie FFPS_Rockstar_Chica_Model.png|Rockstar Chica FFPS_Rockstar_Foxy_Model.png|Rockstar Foxy FFPS_Happy_Frog_Model.png|Happy Frog FFPS_Mr._Hippo_Model.png|Mr. Hippo FFPS_Orville_Elephant_Model.png|Orville Elephant FFPS_Nedd_Bear_Model.png|Nedd Bear FFPS_Pigpatch_Model.png|Pigpatch FFPS_El_Chip_Model.png|El Chip Funtime_Chica.png|Funtime Chica FFPS_Music_Man_Model.png|Music Man CandyCadet.png|Candy Cadet Security poopet.png|Security Puppet Bucket Bob.png|Bucket Bob Pan Stan.png|Pan Stan Mr. Hugs.png|Mr. Hugs Mr. Can-Do.png|Mr. Can-Do No. 1 Crate.png|No #1 Crate Ultimate Custom Night FreddyProfilePic.png|Freddy Fazbear Bonnie UCN.png|Bonnie Chica UCN.png|Chica Foxy UCN.png|Foxy UCN Toy Freddy.png|Toy Freddy ToyBonnieProfilePic.png|Toy Bonnie Toy ChicaCN.png|Toy Chica Mangle UCN.png|Mangle BalloonBoy UCN.png|Balloon Boy (BB) JJ UCN.png|Jay Jay (JJ) Puppet UCN.png|The Puppet Withered BonnieCN.png|Withered Bonnie Withered ChicaCN-0.png|Withered Chica GoldenFreddy UCN.png|Golden Freddy (Withered) SpringtrapCN-0.png|Springtrap PhantomMangle UCN.png|Phantom Mangle Phantom FreddyCN.png|Phantom Freddy PhantomBB UCN.png|Phantom BB Nightmare Freddy FreddlesCN.png|Nightmare Freddy Nightmare BonnieCN.png|Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare FredbearCN (1).png|Nightmare Fredbear NightmareCN (1).png|Nightmare Jack-O-ChicaCN.png|Jack-O-Chica Nightmare MangleCN (1).png|Nightmare Mangle NightmarionneCN (1).png|Nightmarionne Nbb mugshot.png|Nightmare BB Circus BabyCN.png|Circus Baby Ballora UCN.png|Ballora Funtime FoxyCN.png|Funtime Foxy EnnardCN (1).png|Ennard Helpy UCN.png|Helpy TrashAndTheGang UCN.png|Trash and the Gang HappyFrog UCN.png|Happy Frog MrHippo UCN.png|Mr. Hippo Pigpatch UCN.png|Pigpatch NeddBear UCN.png|Nedd Bear OrvilleElephant UCN.png|Orville Elephant Rockstar FreddyCN.png|Rockstar Freddy Rockstar BonnieCN.png|Rockstar Bonnie Rockstar ChicaCN.png|Rockstar Chica Rockstar FoxyCN.png|Rockstar Foxy MusicMan UCN.png|Music Man El ChipCN.png|El Chip FuntimeChica UCN.png|Funtime Chica Molten FreddyCN.png|Molten Freddy Scrap BabyCN.png|Scrap Baby ScrapTrapCN.png|William Afton (Scraptrap) LeftyCN.png|Lefty Fredbear's Jumpscare.png|Fredbear DeeDee.gif|Dee Dee|link=Dee Dee (DD) ShadowBonnie UCN.png|Shadow Bonnie Plushtrap-UCN.png|Plushtrap Nightmare-Chica-jaws.png|Nightmare Chica('s jaws)|link=Nightmare Chica Bonnet UCN.gif|Bonnet |link=Bonnet Minireena UCN.png|Minireena(s)|link=Minireena Lolbit UCN.png|Lolbit|link=Lolbit XOR.gif|XOR|link=Dee Dee Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Miscellaneous